Moments Passed By
by gun for a tongue
Summary: It all started with a bright pink frosted birthday cake.


**Author:** shesaid01

**Summary:** It all started with a bright pink frosted birthday cake. _[Lindsay/Jess [Gilmore Girls _

**Reason To Write: **Because Lindsay needs to be redeemed and who better to do that with then Jess, who redeemed himself last season till Rory basically bitch slapped him.

**Disclaimer:** Like, I own anything. _Scoffs. _

**A/N: **Just review. It'll make me smile. Cross my heart.

**Moments Passed By**

"What is it?"

"It's a cake."

"Really?"

She stared, long and hard, at the lopsided cake slathered in bright pink frosting. Her gaze drifted from the messy cake to the even messier cake maker. Flour and frosting covered parts of his cheeks and blue shirt.

"You don't like it." It wasn't a question, just a statement. His eyes held hardened sadness at the fact his best friend didn't like the cake he slaved over. She quickly rushed to assure him it wasn't him or the cake.

"I love it. It's the nicest thing a guy's ever done for me," she says earnestly.

His smile instantly brightens, she's not sure but she feels her smile brighten too. He grabs two plates placing them on the diner's counter. She isn't sure why he does it though because once he has the forks, they just take a bite.

She wants to cry.

It's double chocolate. Her favorite.

"Jess…," It comes out as a whimper as she places her fork on the counter. He continues taking small bits of the small cake, shoveling them slowly in his mouth. He looks up, winks and smiles at her like he's done a million times.

"You're welcome."

She acts on impulse as she leans forward and hugs him with all her might. He lets out a small laugh and hugs her closer.

"This is a place of eating," deadpans Luke, though the small smile on his lips makes it hard to listen to him.

They pull apart long enough to notice Rory Gilmore and her mother sitting at one table. He doesn't try to look her in the eye because he knows she'll look away. He instead looks back at the blonde.

"You okay?"

"It's my birthday and I've got the best friend a girl could ask for. Of course I'm okay."

She wants to live in this moment forever. She wants to remember her 19th birthday with her best friend at her side. She wants so badly for nothing to change.

But Lindsay knows better then that.

Everything has to change at one time or another.

_----------_

There first kiss happens when he takes her to the annual Stars Hollow evening movie.

It was Funny Face.

The air smelled of friendship and love with the hint of popcorn butter. The sun had long set as they cuddled under the checkered blanket that Dean left behind.

They don't talk about Dean much.

"I love this movie."

"I like it too."

She opens her mouth to say something funny or _something_ but she closes it quickly. He's about to ask here why she stopped talking but right there's proof.

Dean Forester is kissing Rory Gilmore like there in some old black and white movie. Preferably the part where the cop seduces the dame.

Lindsay looks away; her eyes clouding with tears and pain that she thought wouldn't be there. It's been awhile since they gave up on their marriage but God, does it hurt. He wants to say something that'll make her feel better.

He just doesn't know what because he's hurting too.

"Linds. We can go if you want."

"No." It comes out broken and weak instead of the strong voice she was hoping for. She looks back into his soft brown eyes, begging him to agree with her.

"Alright."

It's a simple answer but it means everything to her.

She's given up so many times and right now, with this boy, _man_, she won't do it. She's going to learn that Dean Forester might as well be dead because he is to her.

Jess wants to tell her something that Lindsay would learn years later.

She never really needed Dean.

Instead, he did the stupidest thing a guy can do to his girl best friend. He was never one for the cliché but here he was placing his lips on top of Lindsay's pink, soft ones. They felt like velvet against his dry ones.

She pulled away, stunned.

Confused.

_Amused_.

Before he can apologize or say he's okay with her not feeling that way, she kisses him.

It's nice and short and sweet.

She locks a hand in his dark head of hair while he places one on the lower part of her back. He can't feel anything except Lindsay's lips and the way she makes him feel at this very moment.

Lindsay could be that girl.

He just hopes he's that guy.

_----------_

Their first date is a disaster because that's just what happens to people like them.

The cheated and broken, that is.

They sit at the small table in the corner at Luke's Diner. It's Friday night and there isn't a cloud in the sky even after the week's heavy downfall.

Rory's back in town for the weekend. He saw her kissing Dean by the town gazebo. He hasn't told Lindsay.

Then again, should it even matter?

"I'm telling you Casablanca was a classic. No way Pretty In Pink can top that."

"_Puh_-lease. Molly Ringwald was _ah_-mazing in it. All Humphrey does is send his love on a plane with 'Here's looking at you kid'," she does her best Bogart impression and he can't help but laugh at her facial expression when she does it.

"Shut up! It's not that funny."

"You're right not funny. Sexy though."

She blushes a light pink that's all her own. By the time the food had arrived, she's cleared her throat 11 times and fiddled with her hair even more then that.

He makes her nervous.

He likes that.

"So how's college?" she asks.

"It's good. I'm really lucky I only had to do half a year of high school."

She nods, listening to his every word while chewing on a French fry. They eat in a comfortable silence for awhile. The only noises are the Diner's loud conversations and his chewing that is equally loud.

"You like stars?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah. Of course but Jess, what does that have to do with anything?"

He smirks before taking a sip of his root beer. She tries her hardest to hold her smile because she knows deep down, Jess is a romantic.

She thinks.

After dinner, he forgets where the star registration place is because that's just like him. She trips over her own feet when he tries to pull a Noah on her un-Allie-ness.

Though at the end of the night, he smiles at her.

She smiles too.

He kisses her sweetly.

Lindsay does that whole lean against door and sigh thing. She can't help it. Jess is definitely a better kisser then Dean was.

And _this_ is the moment she wants to live in. She wants to remember her first date with her new _boyfriend_. She wants nothing to change.

It does next week though.

They argue about Michelle Branch and Courtney Love, that week.

_**-------------**_

I was re-watching the Lindsay-Dean-Rory triangle episodes, and was disappointed. Rory was all like "He's my Dean." WTF?!?!?

He's _married _and _she _dumped _him._ Get over it.

**P.S.** You just don't see that many Jess and Lindsay fics and truth be told, they could've made a cute couple.

_Oh my god, this is who I've been and I'm branded each day _


End file.
